


To the Moon and Back

by mohinikapuahi



Series: Crash & Burn [9]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-24
Updated: 2011-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-21 17:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mohinikapuahi/pseuds/mohinikapuahi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: To the Moon and Back<br/>Rating: G<br/>Beta: Alassenya<br/>Warning: Spoilers for Season 1<br/>Summary: Sometimes babies can fix everything<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	To the Moon and Back

Steve stood and watched as Danny climbed the stairs. His partner was tired and overwrought and still emotionally battered from everything that had happened in the last fortnight. It wasn't surprising that he was having difficulty in putting things in proportion.

A rustling and gurgling from the baby capsule alerted him that Matthew was waking up, so he hurried over. The baby was waving his arms in the air, and trying to lift his legs under the blanket, signs which Steve already knew heralded a demand for food. He lifted the baby out and settled him in one arm as he went about preparing some formula. Once the bottle was warming up, he carried him to the change table and changed his diaper. By the time that he was all wrapped up again, the bottle was ready, so he grabbed it in one hand, snatched a baby blanket from the pile on the table, and walked out of the house and towards the beach.

The air was cool but not chilly, and the sound of the water was soothing. Sitting in one of the beach chairs, he settled Matthew into the crook of his arm, pressed the teat against his mouth and waited while he sucked it into his mouth. While Matthew suckled he let one long finger caress the babie’s cheek.

“You’re hungry aren’t you, little man.” Steve murmured, leaning back in the seat and watching Matthew take his milk. “I’m sorry, Daddy was dealing with some things, and I had to help him. He loves you and your big sister, he’s just a bit panicked at the moment.”

Matthew took the news stoically, concentrating on getting his full entitlement of milk.

“You’re a good little boy aren’t you, a brave little warrior,” murmured Steve, smiling as Matthew ignored everything but the teat. “That’s what I’m going to call you: Koa. I know it's not your name, but every time I say your real name your daddy misses his brother, your uncle.”

He brushed a finger over the soft strawberry blond fuzz on Matthew’s head. “Koa. Yes, Koa suits you. My brave little warrior.”

They sat there until Matthew suddenly decided he'd had enough, turning his face away from the teat and wriggling. Steve took the bottle from Matthew’s mouth and shifted his hold until the baby lay against his shoulder. One large hand covered his back and rubbed gently until Matthew release a loud gas bubble.

Settling him back in his arms, Steve finally relaxed. The sky was clear apart from a few clouds, the moonlight making the water shimmer and the soft susurration of the waves was comforting. He'd sit here for a while, just enjoying the night with Koa and letting his thoughts drift. He had his house, he had his partner, he had his team, and how he had his family. Life was just about perfect.


End file.
